vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Girl of The End
Overview Magical Girl Apocalypse, known in Japan as Mahō Shōjo of the End (魔法少女・オブ・ジ・エンド, lit. Magical Girl of The End), is a Japanese action-horror magical girl shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Kentarō Satō. It began publication in July 2012 in the manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Champion, published by Akita Shoten, and has been compiled into eleven tankōbon ''volumes as of April 2016. The series is published in North America by Seven Seas Entertainment. Summary of the Plot The story is divided into 3 seasons: * The first season (from chapter 1 to chapter 31.5/ 8 volumes) is divided into 2 parts. In the first part (from chapter 1 to chapter 20/ 5 volumes), Kii Kogami, a high school freshman who hates bothering with people's affairs, suddenly finds himself in an apocalyptic setting where monstrous magical girls appear from a mysterious pentagram on the sky and slaughter civilians, turning them into zombies. Part 2 (chapter 21-31.5/ 3 volumes) adds in the science fiction aspects with alternate worlds theory, as Kii and his friends, having the memories of the magical girl apocalypse that happened in their now destroyed original world, must now find the one pulling the string in an alternate universe, where magical girls never appear, with the help of... those very magical girls. * Season 2 (from chapter 32 to chapter 43/ 3 volumes) takes place in an alternate timeline, 20 years in the future. It introduces new characters, but the original casts are still relevant to the story-line. This season explains the origin and motive of the Primary Antagonist and how they connect to the events of season 1. * Season 3 (from chapter 44 onward), the final season, takes place in yet another timeline, but this time, characters from both previous seasons cooperate to end the disaster once and for all. Here is an explanation for the plot and timelines (credit to translators): Power of the Verse As a whole, Season 1 makes the verse really powerful for a story about zombie apocalypse, probably one of the strongest due to their hax abilities. The Alternative Magical Girls, the antagonists of part 1, are mostly Wall to Large Building level in AP and Supersonic+ in speed. Their hax, however, allow them to ignore durability with Atomic Destruction, Space Manipulation, Attack Reflection and one even has Reality Warping that allows her to reach Small Town level in AP. What's more, they all have regeneration-associated immortality. The volume 7 extra also provides Word of God about their abilities, making them actually more powerful than they appear. Then there is the Primary Antagonist who absolutely outclasses these magical girls. Season 2 mentions the absolute god tier of the series, the Demon, and back-ups the Universe level+ powers the Primary Antagonist desires, previously implied in the 1st season. Although season 2 is mostly exposition, it doesn't lack feats, and the explanation makes the antagonists' powers clearer. Season 3 just started, but given that it combines elements from both previous seasons, it is unclear whether new powers would be revealed. Supporters / Opponents of the verse '''Supporters:' *A6colute *Tailsman67 *CoreOfimBalance(COB) *ApiesDeathbyLazors Opponents: Neutral: Terminology * The Demon: A mysterious being said to have immense power (implied to be enough to create a universe). The father of The Witch. The mother of The Witch, a human, altered her daughter's DNA in such a way that she can only have daughters, as the blood of the Demon only works in a male body. The primary antagonist aims to have this power to him to create a universe. * The Witch: The daughter of the Demon and a human woman. She is immortal and can only give birth to girls. * Magical Girls: The daughters of the Witch. They are born from different families with different abilities for generations. * Alternative Magical Girls (Alternative Magicals in the official English translation):''' The antagonists of Season 1 Part 1, and became the main casts' allies in Part 2. They are humanoid beings that resemble little girls in Gothic Lolita dresses. However, the majority of them have unhuman facial features. With the exception of Hana-chan with a host and Puppet Masters, they have no intelligence and only slaughter mindlessly while chanting "Magical". Their powers and their weaknesses lie in their wands: they use these wands to activate their unique abilities, but die permanently without regenerating once the wands are broken. Anyone killed by their wands becomes a zombie, with their body covered in some form of dark matter that resembles Gothic Lolita dresses, and can only be defeated via decapitation or if the magical wand that killed them is destroyed. They are later revealed to be robots created using the blood of the true Magical Girls. They can also be upgraded by Living Dead M, gaining a more mature appearance and their abilities strengthened. In the next timeline, all Alternative Magicals are created by the future scientist Tonogaya Yuuji, who gave them intelligence sufficient to take orders and communicate with humans, as well as the '''Quick Reverse ability to regenerate instantly. Calculations *Kurorogi drops some meteors Characters Humans Alternative Magical Girls Zombies Antagonists Category:Magical Girl Of The End Category:Verses Category:Manga